<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a confession by a_tiny_constellation</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29098401">a confession</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_tiny_constellation/pseuds/a_tiny_constellation'>a_tiny_constellation</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abandoned Tower, Asexual Character, Avery is a bisexual girl, Avery is an art major, Best Friends, Best Friends in Love, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, Confessions, Cute, Em is a music major, Em is asexual and genderfluid, Em uses they/them or he/him pronouns, Fluff, Genderfluid Character, Love Confessions, Other, Picnics, Romance, Short Story, Songwriting, Stargazing, college students</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:08:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29098401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_tiny_constellation/pseuds/a_tiny_constellation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>idk what to put here</p><p>Where Em tries to confess to Avery, their best friend, while also taking her out on a not-date (it's totally a date). Which was to 'help give her inspiration for her artwork'. Will Em overcome their nervousness and confess? Or will they chicken out in the end?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Genderfluid Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a confession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, and welcome! I hope you enjoy this fluffy short story!</p><p>These are just a couple original characters I made awhile ago. Thought it would be cute to write a stargazing confession fic. Hope you enjoy these two idiots!</p><p>[2/24/2020: not edited yet]</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*currently being edited, apologies if you thought something existed here. estimate for chapter 1: out by late June*</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>